Semangka dan tomat di musim panas
by Mikan Kecil
Summary: Warning s  inside./ Bagi Sasuke, musim panas tidak selalu dentik dengan pantai atau kolam reang. Baginya, musim panas itu adalah Hinata, semangka, tomat dan kolam renang kecil.


**Semangka dan Tomat di Musim Panas.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Author: Sunda Mizu**

**Paring(s): Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate: K+**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: AU, gaje, garing, not a hard romance, typo(s)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siang di musim panas itu tidak enak. Suhunya bisa diatas suhu rata-rata. Kipas angin saja tidak bisa mengurangi panas siang ini.

Jendela ruang tengah itu sengaja dibuka lebar. Biar angin yang menghembus bisa masuk. Paling tidak membantu kerja kipas angin agar suhu ruangan menyejuk.

Jam 1.15, acara televisi siang itu tidak ada yang bagus. Karena hari sabtu, jadi beberapa stasiun televisi sengaja menyiarkan acara tivi yang tidak begitu menarik.

Kebanyakan orang pasti memilih jalan-jalan ke pantai dari pada nonton tivi di rumah. Lagian kan ini hari libur.

" Hinata, matikan tivinya kalau tidak kau tonton." Televisi yang menyiarkan acara wisata alam dengan pembawa acara seorang pria dengan model rambut bob, alis tebal dan baju hijau ketat di tengah musim panas seperti ini malah membuat mood laki-laki ini bertambah buruk.

Setelah mematikan televisi, Hinata kembali berbaring di samping Sasuke. Meletakkan kepalanya di atas dada bidang Sasuke yang terbalut kaus putih berlogo kipas merah. Oleh-oleh dari tempat rekreasi.

Berbaring di samping pintu rolling door ruang tengah yang terbuka dan di atas lantai berubin marmer putih yang sejuk memang nyaman.

Sasuke hampir saja tertidur kalau saja Hinata tidak bangkit dari posisinya semula, " Kau mau tomat ?"

Sasuke hanya memandang Hinata dengan mata mengantuk. Tangan kanannya membelai lembut punggung Hinata yang mengenakan kaus berbahan spandex berwarna pink fanta. Ibu jarinya membentuk garis lurus. Menuruni jejak tulang punggungnya.

Setelah menerima anggukan dari Sasuke, Hinata bergegas bangkit menuju dapur. Tak lama, Hinata kembali dengan baki yang berisikan beberapa potong buah semangka dan buah (sayuran) kesukaan Sasuke, tomat.

Sepertinya terlihat sejuk karena beberapa bulir air mengalir dari permukaan kulit luar semangka dan tomat yang merah. Fresh baru keluar dari kulkas.

Hinata menaruh baki itu di samping Sasuke. Mengambil satu buah semangka untuknya dan satu buah tomat untuk Sasuke. Sasuke duduk setelah mengambil tomat dari tangan Hinata.

Sasuke suka saat-saat seperti ini. Ketika Hinata memakan buah semangka yang dingin di tengah hari panas. Karena akan ada rona kemerahan di pipinya.

" Segar sekali kan? Kemarin ketika aku pergi ke pasar, aku melihat ada yang berjualan semangka. Jadi ku beli saja," jelas Hinata di acara makannya.

Jumlah semangka dan tomat mengurang.

Setelah dahaga akan sesuatu yang dingin mengurang. Sasuke kembali merebahkan diri di atas lantai yang tadi menjadi alas tidurnya.

" Kemari," Hinata menyambut tangan Sasuke yang menawarkan pelukan nyaman peneman tidur siang.

Sasuke kembali membelai lembut punggung Hinata. Sesekali jemarinya menelusuri garis tipis akibat tulang blikat Hinata yang menimbul. Sesekali juga Sasuke mengecup puncak kepala Hinata. Menghirup dalam-dalam aroma shampo Hinata yang wangi. Aroma bunga dan sedikit buah tropis menjadi wangi musim panas yang mengingatkannya pada Hinata.

" Aku ingin ke pantai," Hinata memulai pembicaraan di tengah suara bising kipas angin dan gemerincing dari gantungan yang di gantung di atas langit-langit dekat jendela. Sasuke membelikannya ketika datang ke festival kembang api dengan Hinata beberapa hari yang lalu.

" Tapi aku tidak suka pantai. Di sana pasti ramai. Cari tempat yang lain saja," Kata Sasuke ketika menautkan jemarinya yang panjang dengan jari-jari Hinata yang lentik.

" Aku ingin berenang. Kita ke kolam renang saja ya?"

Kali ini Hinata membayangkan kolam renang yang besar dengan ratusan liter air di dalamnya. Prosotan tinggi yang melingkar dengan ujung di atas permukaan kolam renang. Pasti menyenangkan bila kau segera menyebur ke dalam kolam renang ketika meluncur turun.

" Tetap saja aku tidak suka," Jawaban Sasuke masih sama. Hinata hanya mendengus.

Kalau tidak mau ke pantai, setidaknya ke kolam renang. Tapi kalau Sasuke tidak mau ke sana, Hinata juga tidak akan ke sana. Bagaimanapun, Hinata sangat menuruti apa kata Sasuke. Memaklumi setiap kekurangan dan hal yang tidak disukai Sasuke. Misalnya; tempat ramai.

" Bukannya ada kolam renang kecil dari balon yang kau beli beberapa bulan yang lalu?" Sasuke ingat, 4 bulan yang lalu Hinata sengaja membeli kolam renang kecil yang bisa dipompa.

" Ah iya. Aku ingat, aku menyimpannya di gudang."

" Kita berendam saja di sana. Biar kuambil," Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Melangkah menuju gudang di belakang rumah kecilnya.

" Aku ambil selang dulu," Hinata juga mengekori Sasuke sampai garasi. Letak gudang itu berada di belakang garasi rumah minimalis itu.

Bagi Sasuke, musim panas tidak selalu identik dengan pantai atau kolam renang. Bagi dia, musim panas adalah Hinata, semangka, tomat dan kolam renang kecil. Itu saja sudah cukup. Nanti, 6 bulan kemudian kebahagian itu akan bertambah dengan kehadiran bayi kecil.

Tinggal menunggu saja dengan sabar. Tidak perlu terburu-buru, biarkan kebahagian itu yang menghampiri kita.

.

.

.

_**Semangka dan tomat di musim panas, finished.**_

_**21.40 until 22.28**_

_**11 Februari 2011**_

_**Sunda Mizu.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Wa~h ini adalah fic tercepat yang pernah Mizu buat. Terinspirasi dari suhu panas kamar Mizu. Apalagi, akhir-akhir ini Mizu ngidam semangka kuning tanpa biji. Pasti enak.

Ga hard romance? Pasti. Ga tau kenapa Mizu ga bisa ngebuat fic yang bener2 hard romance banget. Ini juga bisa di bilang lanjutan dari sequel Flu vs Pernikahan.

Oh ya soal kolam renang kecil yang bisa di pompa itu pasti udah pada tahukan? Mizu punya satu di rumah, tapi sayangnya bocor jadi ga bisa Mizu pake deh. = =;

Dan satu lagi, nanti kedepannya Mizu bakalan ngebuat fic pendek kayak gini. Moodnya lagi ga bagus buat bikin fic panjang apa lagi multichap. Ga penting ya? Ga usah dengerin.

Mind to Riview? Thanks

Salam Mizu.


End file.
